Most broadcast communication systems are vulnerable to interference and fading in reception conditions involving multiple reception paths (i.e., multipath conditions) and significant Doppler shifts. As mobile wireless receivers, such as mobile TV receivers, are implemented in motor vehicles and aircraft, the challenges to signal reception posed by significant Doppler spread are expected to become a significant design challenge.